My Family
by Silli112
Summary: Derek's mom comes to Seattle. MerDer. This story takes place after season 3 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Seattle Grace hospital**

"Excuse me, Is Dr.Derek Shepherd working today?" Woman asked for a nurse. The woman was about 60 years old, but she was very beautiful with her black curly hair.

"He's probably in a surgery" Nurse answered

"Okey, I'll wait him here"

Meredith had listened their conversation.

"He's not in the surgery yet. I can take you to meet him" Meredith said

"Thank you"

* * *

Meredith and the woman walked out from the elevator. 

"Are you Dr.Shepherd's patient?" Meredith asked..

"No, I'm not. I'm Mrs.Shepherd."

"You are not his wife, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm his mother" said Mrs.Shepherd laughing.

The elevator stopped and they came out. Derek was talking with Lexie.

"Derek, honey how are you?" his mother asked.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Why haven't you called?"

"If been busy. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Who is that your friend?" she pointed at Lexie.

"Dr.Grey. She is my inter today."

"So you are Derek's girlfriend. Nancy told me. But i thought that you are little bit older?"

"Mom. She's not my girlfriend. She's Meredith's sister"

"So, when I'm going to meet Dr. Meredith Grey?"

Meredith was still standing next to her.

"Actually mom, you have already met her"

Mrs.Shepherd turned and looked at Meredith.

"Hello Mrs.Shepherd, I'm Meredith Grey. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Meredith"

"Today you two are going to have dinner with me" Mrs.Shepherd said smiling

"Okey. We'll see you then"

* * *

**At the restaurant**

Derek was late. Meredith and his mother was waiting for him. Thay were silent. Meredith was very nervous.

"Let's order some food. I'm really hungry" Mrs.Shepherd said. The waitress came and they madee an order.

"So,where did you meet Derek?"

"We met... In the hospital." She said. She didn't want to say that they met in a bar and then they slept together.

"Of course"

Derek came.

"Sorry i'm late".

"We have already ordered." Mrs.Shepherd said

The waitress brought their dinner and they started eating.

"Why did you come here?"

"I missed my son. You didn't come at the Christmas or Thanksgiving day. And I wanted meet your girlfriend. Has he already proposed?"

"Mom! I'll propose when we both are ready."

"So... Are you still living in that trailer? You should buy a real house where you two can live with your kids. Are you going to have kids?"

"When we are ready. Can we talk about something else?" Derek asked

"Okey. Do you have big family Meredith? Have you other sisters than Lexie?"

"She's my half-sister. All my relatives all dead."

"That's sad. But now you have us. I hope we can soon celebrate your wedding."

* * *

**Meredith's place**

Meredith and Derek were lying in the bed.

"We should tell her" Meredith said

"That we aren't together any more we just have break up sex?"

"She should know."

"She's probably planning our wedding already." Meredtih continued

"We'll tell her tomorrow."

* * *

**Sorry about the mistakes. I have studied english only 7 years so that's why I don't speak it very well. But please R&R and tell me what mistakes I made. **


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith and Christina were sitting in Meredith's kitchen.

"Did you tell Mrs.Shepherd that you aren't together any more?" Christina asked.

Meredith shook her head "No, but Derek will tell her today."

"You are like me. We like working and sex but we don't like boyfriends and their moms." Christina said.

"We are nuns" Meredith said laughing "Sexy nuns"

"I'm sexy but I'm not a nun. And I like sex"

"I like Derek. I love him. And I like her mom."

"Why aren't you two together then?" Cristina asked.

"It won't work."

"Because he's an ass?Or because he's McDreamy?" Cristina asked

"I'll have to talk with Derek." Meredith said and left.

* * *

Mark was eating lunch in canteen when he saw someone familiar. 

"Mrs.Shepherd! How are you?"

"Fine thanks. Have you seen Derek?"

"No, but please sit down"

"Why are you here? Did you come to meet Derek?"Mark continued.

"Yeah. And Meredith too.

"Why? She is not with Derek anymore."

"What???!"

"They have broken up."

"They are what??! Why didn't they tell me?" Mrs.Shepherd was upset.

"They are kind of together..."

"So they are just sleeping together?"

"I didn't tell you this" Mark said quickly and left.

* * *

Derek was going to meet his mother when he run into Meredith in the corridor. 

"I love you. I need you. I can't live without you." Meredith said.

"I love you too."

"I don't want to lose you"

"And I don't want lose you. So, we are together again?"

"We are together" Meredith said happily.

"Okey. My mom is waiting for me so..."

"You have to go. You can ask if she wants have dinner with us today. I'll cook"

"You'll cook?"Derek said laughing.

"No, but I can order some food" Meredith smiled.

* * *

"Hi mom" Derek said to her mother. 

"Hello. How are you? How is Meredith?"

"We are fine."

"I have to tell you something" Derek said smiling "I'm going to propose her "

"Why? I thought that you arena't with her anymore."

"No, we are together" Derek said. "Who told you that we aren't together anymore?"

_"Mark was wrong." _Mrs.Shepherd though.

"No one. I'm so happy that you are going to propose her." Mrs.Shepherd said happily.

"Anyway, Do you want have dinner with us? Meredith is going to cook something"

"Of course I'll come."

"We'll see you then"

* * *

In the evening. 

"Chinese food? You ordered Chinese food?? I told my mother that your going to cook for us." Derek said laughing.

"You should be happy that I didn't cook."

"I am"

"We could do something before my mom comes" Derek continued.

"Let's go to my room"

* * *

Derek and Meredith were lying on the bed. 

"What time is it?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know"

They heard some noise from the downstairs.

"Somebody is coming" Meredith said and looked scare.

Somebody opened the door.

"Is anybody home..." Mrs.Shepherd saw Meredith and Derek lying on the bed.

_"Oh my God! Mark was right!"_she thought.

"I knocked, but you obviously didn't hear that. I should go" Mrs.Shepherd said quickly and ran out of the room.

"Wait!" Derek shouted but she didn't hear him.

* * *

**Please R&R and tell me what mistakes I made. **


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith sat alone in the bed. Derek had left after her mother.

"I'm so sorry Meri" Derek said when he came home.

"She hates me. Your family hates me. They think that I'm your dirty mistress."

"She doesn't hate you. My family doesn't hate you because you are my family now. They are just my relatives." Derek said quietly "I know this isn't a good moment but I want to ask you something." Derek took a box from his pocket "I love you Meredith Grey. Will you marry me?"

Meredith couldn't say anything. She just nodded.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

They kissed and Derek put a ring to her finger.

"I'm so happy." Derek said.

"Me too."

* * *

"He proposed!!!" Cristina yelled so loud that everyone turned to watch her. 

"Are you happy?" George asked.

"I'm more than happy." Meredith answered

"Me too" Derek came and kissed her.

"Mark is my best man."

"And Cristina is my maid of honour" Meredith said and smiled to Cristina.

"Am I?"

"Of course you are!" Derek said.

* * *

"How many relatives you are going to invite?" Derek asked "I have a big family." 

"I have only Lexie and her family but I'm won't invite them."

"Okey. Then... How many friends do you want invite?"

"Cristina, Izzie,George,Alex... And maybe Lexie."

"Did you have any friends in Boston?"

"Yeah but I don't want to invite them.I haven't been connect with them"

"Okey."

"Did you tell your mom?"

"Yeah. She's happy for us. She called dad and my sisters and they are coming."

"They are coming? Why? I thought that our weddings are in Summer."

"Yeah but they want to meet you." Derek said and smiled "Don't worry, They will like you"

* * *

Meredith and Derek were sitting in restaurant.. They were waiting Derek's mom and dad and his sisters. 

"There they are!" Derek said. "This is Meredith. She is my fiancée."

"Nice to meet you Meredith. I'm Derek's dad"

Derek's dad hugged Meredith.

"Okey let's order some food" Mr.Shepherd said "Waiter!"

Water came and Meredith realized that she knew him.

"Georgio!" Meredith hugged him.

"Meredith honey!" he said with an accent.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you but you didn't live in Boston anymore. So I moved here and I took this job." He said and kissed her.

Derek and his family looked at them shocked.

"I can explain!" Meredith said.

* * *

**So here is chapter 3. Read and enjoy and laugh at my mistakes :D. **

**By the way, does anybody know what are Derek's sisters names? **


	4. Chapter 4

"We met in Europe..." Meredith started.

"Don't tell me you are married." Derek said.

"I'm not. Anymore... My mother got sick and I left him. And I came back to home."

"She's married!!! You bitch! " Nancy said and looked very angry "Derek please, leave her and take Addison back."

"I'm not! We divorced over five years ago!" Meredith said.

"He kissed her!" Nancy yelled.

"It was just kiss..." Derek's mom said quietly.

"It wasn't just a kiss! What if she is sleeping with him???" Nancy yelled.

"We are not sleeping together. Meredith is my friend. I have a girlfriend." Georgio said laughing.

"Derek... Can we forget this?" Meredith asked and looked embarrassed.

"Don't speak to my brother!" Nancy yelled.

"Maybe I should go..." Georgio said and left.

"Yeah maybe you should go. Take your wife with you."

"Nancy stop that!"Derek yelled "Now.. Can we eat something. I'm really hungry."

* * *

"Derek. Are you still mad? ..." Meredith said when they came home. Derek took his clothes off and went to the bed. He didn't say anything. 

"I didn't love him. I was young and stupid when I met him in Italy." Meredith said "Now we are just friends."

Derek was still silent.

"Don't be mad..."

"I'm not. You should told me that you have had a husband." Derek said and Meredith sat to the bed.

"You didn't tell me about Addison."

He didn't say anything.

"Fine" Meredith continued "I'll sleep on the couch."

* * *

Meredith and Cristina were sitting in the cafeteria.

"He's not talking to me" Meredith told to Cristina "And he avoids me"

"I didn't know that you had a husband. How many kids do you have?"

"Stop joking. This isn't funny."

"There he is." Cristina said.

"go speak to him"

"Why?"Cristina asked.

"Because he might speak with you." Meredith begged

"Fine. I'll go talk to him"

"Dr.Shepherd!" Cristina walked to his table.

"Yes Dr.Yang?"

"ummm... Meredith is really sorry... And I..."

"Dr.Yang. I have very interesting surgery today. Would you like to scrub in?"

"Yeah! Thanks." Cristian went back to the table were Meredith was sitting.

"What did he say?" Meredith asked.

"ummm... He said that... I don't remember anymore."

"Cristina!"

"I have to go. I have a surgery."

* * *

Meredith was sitting in locker room. She was crying. 

"Mer..." Derek sat next to her."I'm so sorry."

"Don't touch me. I feel sick" Meredith stood up.

"Mer?"

She ran to the bathroom.

"Are you okey?" Did you throw up?" Derek asked worried "Are you drunk?"

"I don't feel very well. My stomach hurts." Meredith said in pain.

* * *

**My chapters are short. Sorry. **

**I didn't know that Derek's dad is dead... **


	5. Chapter 5

"How much did she drank?" Bailey asked from Derek.

"I Don't know. I wasn't there!" Derek said in panic.

"She might have an alcohol poisoning."

"I ahve to go help her. I'm a doctor!"

"Yeah you are but not hers."

"Bailey you have to help her"

"I'll do anything I can"

* * *

Derek was sitting in the waiting room when Bailey came.

"She has a slight alcohol poisoning" Bailey says

"What does that mean?"

"Are you doctor or what? I should know what that means"

"So she's going to be okey?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Derek went to Meredith's room-

"Why did you do that?" Derek asked.

"I was so afraid."

"Don't do that to me ever again."

"Do you want to cancel the weddings?"

"No, I love you and I want marry you."

"I love you too."

The end

* * *

**I wanted end this story because I didn't know how to continue it. I was going to write how Meredith and Derek get's married but I know nothing about american weddings so that's why it ends like this.**


End file.
